In recent years, there has been an increased demand for pneumatic tires for vehicles having fuel economy, abrasion resistance, and other properties, and various efforts have been made to improve these properties. In winter, other properties including performance on ice and snow are further needed in addition to the above-mentioned properties.
Known techniques for improving fuel economy and abrasion resistance of rubber compositions involve incorporation of a triblock copolymer containing a block segment of styrene monomer units and a block segment of rubber monomer units into rubber compositions (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). However, there is still room for further improvement in properties of tires.